Darklings and GleeClubs
by FirePrincessRyssa
Summary: Wren, a Vampire Hunter, is sent to highschool by her over protective brother. There she meets the Glee Club and realizes there's more to life then her own pain. Sucky Summary, there will be horror, rated M. OC/Karofsky Friendship OC/Kurt Friendship
1. Hunting and School

**Okay, so I've never written fanfiction before, this is my first attempt ever, so please review and let me know what I've done right or wrong. Anyway, I'm just making this up as I go along, throwing Glee into a world I just thought of, like an hour ago. So in this world there are vampires, who hunt and kill humans, Darklings (or Hunters) who hunt and kill vampires and humans, who are oblivious to this darker side of the world. Devlin is the Prince and Leader of the Darklings and Wren is his little sister. Magic runs through the royal family, but I haven't even gotten to the idea stage for that yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all I own are the characters in this chapter, a laptop and a clearly very strange mind.**

**Hope you like it, please Read and Review. :)**

**Hunting and School**

I'd seen a lot in my few years. I'd done a lot of things. By the time I was sixteen, I was pretty numb to the world. But through all that, there was still so much I didn't understand.

I watched them come towards me, just another night, pressing my back against the solid wall behind me. My fist gripped tightly around the blade in my hand. Their eyes glinted in the darkness, glowing blue eyes. There were four of them that night, creeping forward towards me, four sets of fangs glinted in that moonlight. Blood coated their fronts. Some kill from earlier that night, I assumed.

I suppose that made me angry. That they had killed some innocent victim, that I hadn't been able to save. I wasn't sure anymore, all I knew was, you couldn't save them all, no matter how much you tired.

I let out a tired sigh, tipping my head to the side. One of them laughed, sucking a deep breath through his fangs.

"Now, what, might I ask, is such a pretty little morsel doing out this late? And all alone?" His friends chuckled. "Don't you know what happens to helpless little girls at night? Especially dressed like _that._"

"I surely do." I said, bored. I didn't bother looking at my clothes. They were kind of revealing, but I didn't dress to impress, I dressed for fluidity. Black shorts, black spandex top, high black combat boots and a leather belt, looped with all sorts of glittering silver. I guess if you didn't look too closely, you would think it was jewellery or something. "Something tells me, you know what happens to little girls out all alone as well. You probably know very well." I watches his eyes run over my body, leering. It would have grossed me out, but I was too used to it. At this point, it was just annoying. They crept closer.

"I think we're going to have some fun little girl."

"Yeah," I adjusted my grip on my silver blade. "Maybe."

They attacked. It didn't last long. I spun, flinging blades from my belt with deadly accuracy, leaping into a spinning flip over their heads, landing crouched near the leaders writhing body.

Long, piercing screams filled the air. Three of them lay still, silver knives quivering through their hearts, dark, dark blood staining the ground in an ever widening pool. The leader, the one that had spoken to me, shrieked into the empty night, sharp metal pinning his wrists to the concrete.

I was still bored. He'd disappointed me. Pity.

Blank face in place, I stood over him, staring into his eyes. I saw darkness. I saw hatred, fury, pain. Those I saw. What I didn't see was fear. Good. I didn't like fear. He faced his death like a man. Or, like a vampire I should say.

"You were wrong." I told him. "That wasn't much fun."

"Bitch." He snarled through clenched teeth. "Fucking Darkling Bitch."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I am." I shoved a knife into his chest, just missing his heart. He screamed. "Now tell me, handsome, where'd you leave the bodies tonight. I know you killed tonight, and I really don't feel like scouring the slums of the city to find them before the humans wake up. So be a darl, and just tell me."

"Won't… tell you… shit… Hunter…" he panted through his pain.

"Hmm…" I gripped one of the blades in his wrist and twisted slightly, uninterested in his howl of agony. "Let's try that again, shall we-" A sharp ringing split the night. "Shhiit." I muttered with passion, reaching for my phone. "Don't move." I told him.

"You're taking a phone call?" he sounded shocked.

"Shut up, I have to answer this." I said snidely.

"Got to be kidding me…ARH!" I flicked the silver under my hand. He glared at me. I glared back.

Checking the caller id, I swore again, with more feeling this time.

"This had better be important, Jay." I hissed.

"_Don't take that tone with me. I don't care who your brother is, I will cut you."_ The ever so annoying voice said. _"Devlin wants to talk to you."_

"Tell our exulted leader I'm in the middle of an interrogation and I'll call him back later." I absently poked the knife, watching the vampire twitch in pain.

"_No can do Princess, he's already on his way."_

I froze. "What? Don't play with me Jayden, I will find you."

"_I'm not playing, he's almost there. This is just the heads up call. And, FYI, he's bringing back up."_

"That son of a-" I hung up and climbed to my feet, placing a foot on fang-boys chest, right next to my knife. He didn't dare move.

Sure enough, it wasn't even a minute before I could hear motorbikes in the distance.

Four bikes pulled up to the curb, and four tall, extremely good looking man dismounted. Two immediately set up a watch, keeping a sharp eye for witnesses, one came to take over my sentry at the fallen Vamp, the last just stood by his bike, arms crossed and staring at me.

Son of a bitch, this was going to suck.

Taking a deep, frustrated breath, I walked up to him, crossing my arms and leaning my weight to one foot.

"Alright, what do you want Dev?"

We looked so alike in some ways, though people were forever calling me 'delicate'. I hated that word.

Jet black hair, and slightly tilted honey golden eyes, straight noble noses and stubborn jaws. We really did look alike, though he was a good head taller then me. My annoying, overbearing, over-protective, arrogant older brother.

"You've been avoiding me." He said.

"Now why would I do that? More importantly, _how_ would I do that? You've got spies everywhere."

"You've been ignoring my summons, not returning my phone calls, moving from city to city each week, playing games with your prey. Frankly little sister, I think something's up with you."

"Nothing's up with me Devlin. I'm not a dog to be _summoned_, I've been _hunting_, that's why I've been moving about, and it's taken a while, so I've a little too busy to return your phone calls, sorry, but it _is_ my job. Yours too, by the way."

"I know Wren, don't tell me my job."

"Is there a point to this conversation Dev?"

"Yes." He smirked. I hated that smirk. "I think it's time you tried a normal life."

"What?"

"A normal life, little sister."

"I _am_ living a normal life. _This_ is my life. _This_ is what's normal for Hunters. What do you mean exactly?"

"I don't mean a Hunter's life. I mean a teenagers life."

"I don't like where this is going Dev…" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sending you to high school."

"What!"

I was in shock. What? High school? What the hell was my idiot of a sibling thinking?

My mind bubbled over with so much fury I almost missed the rest of what he was saying.

"You know damn well you're far to young to have even started Hunting yet. Hunters aren't supposed to be let loose until they're twenty. After what happened…"

"Don't go there Devlin." I snarled.

"_After_ _what happened_," he continued. "I figured you needed to let loose, give off steam and live your own life for a bit. And, damn, but you're good at it. But it's been three years Wren, and you're pulling away. Away from our friends, away from me, and away from reality. I think you need this."

"Hunters are _supposed_ to be solitary!" I was nearly yelling. "And what do you think _High School_ is going to help? No hunter has _ever_ attended high school. We're not human, Devlin! _I'm _not human!"

"It's a herd environment. And you need to interact with a society again. Plus, I may need you there. There's been a slight increase in vamp activity in that area, as well as a minor swell in magical energy. You're the only other one of royal blood I can send, and I can't go myself. So, you've been volunteered."

I was glaring daggers at him, I knew. "I hate you so much right now Devlin, and I swear, by my blood, I will find some way to pay you back for this."

"I'm making it an order, Wren." His tone hardened, all traces of the fun loving man I knew he could be, gone in an instant. Now he was just the leader. Darkling Prince in command. Bastard.

Jaw clenched in rage, I forced my voice to be some semblance of civil. "Where exactly am I going?"

"Everything's been set up, waiting for you. Jason will tell you everything on the road."

I snapped my head around to glare at the tall blonde man by my former victim.

"Wait, what?" he said quickly.

"Jason will take you to Z's place, were you'll stay while you attend school. Z's already set up and waiting for you."

"Oh sure," Jason said. "Dump me with the pissed off warrior princess, I'll be lucky to get there in one piece."

"If you don't stop whining, you won't even leave here in one piece." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Dev…" Jason backed away from me.

"I'm with her on this Jace."

I rounded on him again. "So where the hell am I going, anyway?"

He handed me an envelope. "William MacKinley High School. Lima, Ohio."

I slowly raised my eyes from the envelope to meet his amused gaze.

"You son of a bitch."

**So that's the first chapter. Reviews are love =) **


	2. Boys and Bullies

**Alright, heres Chapter 2. **

**Again, I do not own glee, any of it's characters or places. Please don't sue me.**

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. Please let me know about any. :) reviews are love.**

**Boys and Bullies**

"Hate you, I hate you, I hate you Devlin." I muttered darkly to myself.

"Lighten up, Princess." Z chuckled darkly. "Look on the bright side. This could be a good thing, for you."

"Coming from you? You're more moody and pessimistic then I am." I glared at him.

"Look at you. You're pouting and complaining like a cranky child."

"Dev wants me to be a normal human teenager, then he's going to get a normal fucking teenager. Mood swings and all." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Dev isn't the one who's going to have to deal with it. I am." He growled.

"I'm not scared of you Z." I smirked.

"You should be."

I flipped him off and turned at glare out the window. "Lima, Ohio, Z. Lima Fucking Ohio. Do you know how many vampires wander through Lima, on average, a year? Four, Z! Four!"

He just grunted at me. Moody bastard.

The sleek low-slug sports car glided into a parking space in front of the school with no more then a deep purr. Half a million dollars worth of car. Not that any Hunter cared about money. We could pretty much afford anything. Hell, with our connections, we controlled over half the world's economy anyway. For creatures that didn't exist, we were pretty integrated.

I glared out of the tinted windows at the building that would be my prison for the next two years. "Devlin is going to pay for this. I could crush everyone in the school without breaking a sweat. _Everyone_. What the hell was Dev thinking. I'm not human, Z. We look human, but we're not. If anyone in there pisses me off, and, let's face it, this is high school, _someone_ will, I'll have to really try not to kill them. They're so damn breakable! And I'm supposed to _fit in_! He's getting some kind of sick pleasure from this, I just know it."

"Yeah, maybe. Get out." He pressed a button on the dash and my passenger door opened. "Don't forget your stuff." He threw my bag at me as I got out of the car. _My_ car I might add.

"Thanks Z, you're a peach." I scowled.

"Don't kill anyone." His lips twitched in what might have been a smile.

"Thanks." I stared after the car as he drove off.

Turning around, I took a calming breath and started toward the school.

"I really hate you, Dev."

****

"Well, Miss Larson, everything seems to be in order. Welcome to MacKinley."

I hadn't decided yet what it was about the principal that grated on my nerves, but it was something. He just kind of irked me. And the way he said my last name. He knew that name meant 'money'. Dev just had to put his alias as my last name. But with Principal Figgins smiling at me, I couldn't start cursing my brother right then and there.

"Collect your folder from the slot outside the door, and follow the directions to your first class. It will have your class timetable, locker number and combination and anything else you might need. I hope you enjoy your time here."

I wondered if the principal had a sit down chat with every new student, or just those that pulled up in shiny black sports cars.

But in the interest of a 'good-first-day' I smiled serenely, got my folder and headed out.

This place was weird. There were people everywhere. Teens of all shapes and sizes, pushing each other, running down the hallway. Two boys in red letterman jackets tossed a foot ball up and down the corridor, ignoring the ducking heads and minor squeals whenever it flew to close to someone. Somewhere behind me I heard scuffling feet and suddenly an annoying voice started talking.

"Good morning Mckinley, Jacob Ben Israel, here, about to get the inside scoop on Mckinley's newest student,"

_You have got to be kidding me._ I groaned internally.

"Seen for the first time, just this morning exiting a hot black car of unknown make and design."

_Yeah, that's because it's a special order. Won't find that anywhere else._ I smirked.

"Would you talk to our viewers?"

Oh God, now he was actually talking to me. I stopped walking abruptly, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. What would Dev want me to do?

_To hell with that_.

I turned around slowly, a cold smile plastered on my face. "Listen, Jacob." I said sweetly. "I'm going to say this once, and I'm going to try to be as clear as I can, so you can't misunderstand. Leave. Me. Alone. I will not talk to your 'viewers' and I will not do interviews. Are we clear."

I watched as he swallowed, and nodded quickly, lowering his microphone.

He actually had a microphone?

And, oh my god, what was with his hair. It looked like orange wire, done in a jewfro. Mental note; avoid him.

Dismissing him, I continued down the hallway, barely noticing how the crowds parted just enough to give me a clear path.

"Whoa! Baby! Where did _you_ come from?"

"With a body like that, must have been heaven!"

Could I not just get to my locker without interruptions? This was getting ridiculous. I snapped my head around to look at the two offenders. Both were tall-ish, and stocky clearly jocks, with letterman jackets, maybe an inch or two taller then me. One had dark skin and an almost shaved head, everything about him screaming his sexual attraction to me. Oh, right, humans where attracted to me. Darklings, like vampires, were always attractive to humans. Something about our DNA, or magic. Either way, humans found us hot. I just rolled my eyes at the idiot and examined the other one. Pale skin, short brown hair. He didn't make sense to me. He made his comments with the other one, but he clearly wasn't attracted at all to me. In fact, he wasn't attracted to any of the girls around. There was no sexual energy towards girls. At a glance, I could tell, he was almost certainly gay, and yet he was pretending to leer at me with his friend.

I didn't understand. But, so far, I didn't understand _most_ of this _high school_ thing. Whatever.

Ignoring them, I finally got to my locker, just down the hall, opening it, just as a boy reached the locker next to mine.

Something caught my eyes about him. I couldn't place it right away, but there was defiantly something.

He was obviously gay. Just like the other boy, the jock, his energy just leant towards _male_, not female. He was maybe my hight, thin, delicate looking, pale, flawless skin, carefully styled brown hair and extremely pretty eyes. Not blue, or green, or grey, but some mixture of them all. Clear azure, or some colour close to that. He held himself… well, like I did. Straight posture, chin up, arrogant almost. Proud. Strong. This kid wasn't afraid. And yet, he just seemed so… breakable, fragile.

But there was something. Something more to him. Ethereal almost. Special.

I hadn't been staring long, he hadn't even noticed yet, when the two jocks from before stalked past us, the pale one's arm snaking out to shove the boy hard into the lockers. His books and papers went flying as I watched him slide to the ground. The larger boy stopped to stand over him, smirking and leering down at him.

And suddenly _there_ was the sexual energy missing from before. And fear. Choking fear from the boy on the ground.

What the hell was going on?

"Hey!" Both boys jumped, seemingly just realizing I was there. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, stepping in front of the smaller boy, pushing the jock back.

He stared at me in shock for a moment. I could actually see his mind whirling back into gear. He grinned, raking his eyes over me.

"Hey, hot stuff. You don't want to stand to long with him. He's a fucking homo. Now, if you'll come over this way…" he winked.

"Oh, please, I'm not your type, and you're certainly not mine." I snapped. "Now get the fuck out of here."

The look on his face was priceless. If I'd been in a better mood, I might have been able to appreciate it. Oh well, I'd file the memory away for later.

I glared after him as he stalked off after his friend. When they were finally out of sight, I turned to look at the elf-like boy. He was scrambling around, trying to pick up the loose papers that had flown from his books. I bent to help him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprised that I actually cared.

"I'm fine, thank you." His voice was so distinctive. High and pure.

"What the hell was that about?" I jerked my head the direction the other boys had gone.

"That? That was nothing. Just Karofsky being a creeper."

"Karofsky? Is that his name?"

"Dave Karofsky." We stood up, his things once again in a neat pile in his arms. "He and Azimio and the resident bullies. I'm gay and in the Glee club, so I'm one of the regular targets."

Bullies. I had to stop my lip from curling. I couldn't stand bullying. Admittedly, I wasn't the nicest person around, but I didn't hate or beat on people for no reason either. I didn't hate people. I wasn't overly good in social interactions, and had a tendency to speak my mind, but I didn't bully.

"Cowards." I muttered. "That didn't look like regular bullying to me. What's his deal?"

He tried to hide it, but I saw his eyes flick to the ground before he answered. "I don't know what you mean."

I sighed. "Okay," I extended my hand. "My name's Wren. I'd like to be your friend. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but please, don't lie to me."

He hesitated for a moment, then grasped my hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Well, Kurt." I smiled. "How'd you like to help me find my first class?"

**Well, I'm going to keep writing this, because it's stuck in my head and needs to get out, but I don't know if I'll put the rest of it up. Let me know if you like it. If you don't, let me know that too :p**

**Reviews are candy coated love!**


	3. I Don't Sing

**Chapter 3. **

**Still don't own glee or anything to do with Glee. (But one day… one day…)**

**Hope you like this, it doesn't have any action or anything. It's mostly just talking and descriptions and the inner workings of Wren's mind. Anyway, this is **_**I Don't Sing**_**.**

**I Don't Sing**

"Can you sing?"

I opened my eyes to glance at Kurt. "Umm, no. I don't sing."

Math class droned on in the background, the teacher seemingly oblivious to the fact that the entire class was focused on anything but math. Mrs. Whatever-her-name-was had handed out work sheets, wrote a page number from the text book on the board and proceeded to ignore the students.

I'd skimmed the work sheet, jotted down the answers and was now leaning back in my chair, eyes closed and hands behind my head. Half the class was napping on their desks, the rest talking with their friends, texting or reading magazines. It seemed no one really cared about math. Go figure.

Kurt was flipping through a copy of Vouge, when his question came out of nowhere.

"Anyone can sing, and you sound like you have the voice for it."

"What you're hearing is a mixture of good oral health, excellent genes and attitude. But I don't sing."

I checked my watch. "What do you have next?"

"Glee Club rehearsals, that's why I asked. Have you picked an activity?"

"Uh, no." I let the chair fall back to earth. "What are my choices?"

"Well, you could join a sporting team, the Cheerios, a band, Glee Club, the Chess Team, there's a whole wall of sign-up sheets outside the principal's office."

"I must have missed that." Damnit. Extra-curricular activities. What would a _normal_ kid do? Doesn't hurt to ask. "What should I do, until I choose something?"

"Come sit in on Glee, just to see if you get a feel for it. Or you could wander over to the gym and watch some of the sports teams… I'm sorry, I've kept silent long enough, what the hell were you thinking with that outfit?"

Huh? My outfit? "Come again?"

"Your clothes, you look like a reject from good-will. I mean, look at you. That shade of red does nothing for your complexion, and spaghetti straps under a men's dress shirt? Are those actual patches on your jeans? With combat boots? Looking at you is a crime against fashion. This afternoon, we're going shopping and I'm re-vamping your entire wardrobe. If we're going to be seen together, let alone be friends, this has to change."

I was a little shocked, and admittedly, a little scared. Truly, he was _so_ intense in his rant, I almost palmed a knife in self-defence. And the way he was glaring at my hair, like it had personally insulted him, almost made me back away. If I was a little less prideful, I probably would have.

"Umm…"

"No, no excuses. We're going shopping, and that's that." He closed his magazine with slap.

"Oh, okay, I suppose." How bad could it be, really? "So about that next class?"

"Come to Glee club, just sit in the back and watch the performances, then we'll go to Gym, that's what you've got next right?" he swiped my timetable from the desk.

"Yep, Gym, lunch, then Spanish. I've got French then, but I'll get one of the Glee clubbers in Gym to show you there. And then it's… you're taking advanced chemistry and physics?"

"If it's on there, I suppose I am."

He looked at me strangely, like he couldn't figure me out. It was a little unnerving. "Okay, we'll meet up again in English, and we'll get you to the mall. I suppose I can last that long, knowing that your fashion crimes will soon be rectified." He handed me back the schedule.

"Uh… sure, sounds like a plan." I think I smiled, but it might have been more a grimace. The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff, heading for the door. He was still staring at me, like I was a frustrating puzzle he was trying to solve, when we reached the choir room. The chairs were placed on the ascending steps at the back of the room, some already filled with students. I took in their faces, so I'd know them again at a glance.

There was a tall boy with short dark-brown hair, a large grin on his face as he stared at the short girl brunette girl next to him, her wide brown eyes filled with confidence and excitement. A skinny boy in a wheelchair was talking to larger boy with a short Mohawk and defined arm muscles, while a blond girl wearing a cheerleader's outfit rubbed his leg suggestively. I had to smile at that girl, she had such an innocent aura about her. Pure nativity. Unlike her friend next to her, a beautiful Latina girl, who was busily filing her nails. Behind them another blonde cheerleader was leaning close and whispering to a golden haired boy who smelled strongly of lemon juice. Really, if they were dating, he should stop dying his hair, they looked like twins, and it was creepy. In the back row, a pretty asian girl, dressed in decidedly gothic clothing was chatting to a taller boy, built like a dancer. They were cute together, I decided. Finally, Kurt led me over to a shorter, dark skinned girl with a wide smile for him. She was pretty, voluptuous and well dressed. Something in her eyes screamed 'sass', her aura sort of reminded me of Kurt's.

"Cedes, I have a code green." He said, taking his seat next to her and crossing his legs. I had to bite back a laugh. He was just too cute when he did that. But somehow, I didn't think he'd want to hear that.

"Code green?" the girl said, glancing up at me. "Oh my god."

"Mercedes, this is Wren. We're taking her shopping after school and I think you can see why."

I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with my clothes, but then, I had never really cared. So I just shrugged in answer to her stare.

"Hi Mercedes, it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"White girl, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Umm… okay, I guess." I adjusted my bag strap on my shoulder. "So I'll just sit in the back Kurt?"

A high wolf whistle, sounded from somewhere to my left. "Whoa. Smokin'!"

All set to ignore the comment with nothing more then a glare, Kurt took my hand and pulled me down to the seat next to him, glaring at the mohawked boy across the room. "That's Puck, the self proclaimed sex-shark and, as of last year, the father of Quinn's baby daughter. Quinn's the blonde, sitting with her current boyfriend, Sam, up there." He gestured to the Golden couple behind the cheerleaders.

"Oh, good to know." I said. "So, they're raising the baby together?"

"No." Mercedes said. "They gave the baby up for adoption. It was the best decision for all involved."

"And Puck's just magically fine with his baby-mamma dating another guy, while he's screwing everything else that moves?"

"Yeah, they seem to be. Though neither will talk about it."

"Oh." It didn't seem right to me.

Darklings were all about loyalty. Babies were rare to our kind, and were never separated from their parents until they were old enough to care for themselves. To my knowledge, I was the last baby born, and the only exception to that rule. But mine were extreme circumstances…

However, Darklings weren't humans, so what worked for us, clearly didn't work for them.

"Alright everybody, let's get started, we've got a lot of practice to get through today…" a young teacher walked into the room, flicking through sheet music as he walked, his curly hair reeking of all kinds of chemicals.

"Mister Shue." The short girl with the brown hair and large eyes shot her hand into the air. "I'd just like to point out, before we start, that there is someone here who does not belong. And I for one, would like to determine whether or not she is safe to speak in front of, before we take the chance that she may be a spy and give her all our secrets."

"A spy?" I muttered.

"Long story." Kurt whispered back.

I shrugged and stood up. "My name's Wren Larson and I'm not a spy. Though if I was, it doesn't seem like it's be very hard to steal your secrets, since I've been here about five minutes and there's a white board filled with ideas sitting right in front of me that no one has done anything about." I smirked at her startled gasp. "Anyway, this is my first day, and since I don't have an activity yet, Kurt said I could just sit in on this practice."

"Are you interested in joining Glee Club?" The teacher, Mr Shue, I suppose, asked.

"Uh, no. I don't sing." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry, we don't have sit-ins. Everybody sings. So, come on up here and give us something."

"What?" Shit.

"It doesn't have to be good, just sing anything. No one will laugh at you, anyone can sing." He smiled, like he was doing me a favour.

Yeah, I wasn't afraid of being laughed at.

"I really don't sing…"

"Go on. It's easy." Kurt pushed me forward.

Crap.

Taking a deep breath, I went to stand by the piano.

Well, they asked for it. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

**Next chapter will probably be up soon. I really have no idea where this is going, I'm along for the ride as much as you are.**

**Reviews make me happy. :) please R&R?**


	4. Breakaway

**Alright here we go, part four.**

**Glee is owned my Ryan Murphy, the song **_**Breakaway,**_** expressed in italics, belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I own neither.**

**Any mistakes are my own. **

**Let me know if you hate it, or love it, or even are just confused by my random brain prattling. All feedback is good feedback.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Breakaway**

This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. And yet, I sang.

'_Grew up in a small town._

_And when the rain would fall down, _

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy. _

_I would pray…_

_Trying hard to reach out._

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here._

_So I'd pray…_

_I could break away…_

My eyes unfocused and my senses expanded. Magic flowed from my skin, spreading like water, reading everything it touched. I could feel each person like a glowing light. Every emotion, laid bare for me to see. I could feel everything. The glee members shone, each a different colour, a different flavour, uncertainties, worries and fears mingled together and flowed through the room. I had to concentrate. It wasn't my place to feel these things.

I pushed the wave out further and more lights joined the mix. Unfocused and murky, so I couldn't tell who felt what.

'_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away._

Further and further out, more and more lights. A nerd here, a cheerleader there. Some brighter then others. More and more.

I kept unfocused and shielded, not wanting to see what everyone was feeling, though it was hard. Some simply felt too much, their lights shining brighter, but I shied away from identities.

Further out. More…

Suddenly… blinding light, piercing, pulsing, shining colour. Burning. Pain, fear confusion… oh god!

I couldn't stop the song. The magic pushed at this source, surrounding it. Finding it. I couldn't stop singing.

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging with revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me!_

_Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on._

_Fly away._

_Break away!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll lean how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away._

_Breakaway._

_Breakaway…_

I let the last note trail away. Eyes closed, the wave of energy retracted back into my body. Layers upon layers of information filled my mind. I only cared about one though.

_Where are you?_

Finally opening my eyes, I saw the faces of the glee club. Staring at me. Rachel had what looked to be a broken pencil in her hand, gazing at me in shock.

_Shit._

"That…" Mr Shue looked like he'd seen a ghost, though colour was slowly returning and a grin was stretching across his face. "That was… incredible." He breathed out the last word on a sigh.

Oh shit, shit, _shit!_ I was in trouble now. In my pocket I felt my phone start to vibrate.

I couldn't look at anyone else, though I knew they were still staring. Bigger things filled my mind as I quickly got my bag from next to Kurt, practically running from the room with a rushed apology and a promise to meet Kurt in gym.

I set off down the hall, following the faint trail of magic in the air. Searching…searching.

My phone started to vibrate again and I answered it absently.

"You were singing?" My brother's extremely pissed off voice sounded in my ear.

"Yes, Devlin, I was singing." I sighed, wearily.

"You, were, _singing_!"

"I was in perfect control. There's nothing to worry about. And I'll sing if I damn well want to." Left turn, follow the trail.

"Bullshit Wren! I could feel that from here! You were pouring far too much into it! You know better then that!"

"I was in control, Dev. I put a lot into it to scramble the readings I was getting. That's all. Give me a break, brother, I _do_ know what I'm doing." I stopped walking. Far door on the left. Finish the argument first.

"You'd better, sister, because I'm not bringing you back again." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've got to go. Important stuff to do." Rolling my eyes, I hung up before he could continue his rant. Honestly, almost die _one_ time and everyone's freaking out over nothing.

But there were other things going on right now.

The door lead to a locker room, male, from the smell of it. Only one inhabitant. That made it easier I guess.

I walked silently around the lockers until I could see him.

A red lettermen jacket covered his tall, sturdy frame and short brown hair, hugged his head as he lent against the lockers. Propped up on one arm, the other hand fiddled with something in his locker as he stared longingly, a glazed look on his face.

He hadn't seen me yet, so I moved quietly behind him to see what he was looking at.

I guess I wasn't really surprised to see a picture of Kurt stuck to the back of the locker, though why the jock was holding a wedding topper in his hand as he looked at it was currently beyond me.

This kid needed help. Everything in his aura right now screamed for it. The question was, now that I was sure who it was I'd felt, did I really want to help him? After what I'd seen him do, how I'd seen him handle his emotions when he'd hurt Kurt. Did I?

I saw him sigh, another wave of emotion rolled from him, and my heart suddenly ached.

He was lost, confused and angry about it. He didn't know how to handle what he was feeling. And he was in pain. Did I want to help him? Yes. _Could_ I help him? One way to find out.

"You know, just from an outside perspective, he might respond better if you stopped shoving him into lockers."


	5. Locker Room Therapy

**Oh my god, I am so, SO sorry this took me so long. :( I had a serious case of writers block and just could **_**not**_** get this conversation right. I'm still not happy with it. I think it jumps around a lot and really I don't think Dave would act this way with a complete stranger, but I'm putting it down to natural Darkling charisma. Also, it's fanfiction so anything can happen, but I'm still really really sorry it took so long. I'm so mad at my brain right now.**

**Which reminds me, I really need some help, but I'll put that in the end note.**

**As always I do not own Glee, at all. **

**~o0O0o~**

**Locker Room Therapy **

I had to bite back a laugh as Karofsky jumped and scrambled to hide the wedding topper. Slamming his locker closed, he turned to glare at me.

"What the hell are you doing? This is the _boy's_ locker room!"

"Yeah, I know." I crossed my arms.

"Get out!"

"Why a wedding cake toy?"

He visually paled. I mean, I could actually _see_ the blood drop from his face. He stalked up to me, raising his fist to my face. "I said. _Get. Out."_

I rolled my eyes. "Put the fist down, Neanderthal, I'm just here to talk." I said, walking around him to sit on one of the benches.

"About what?"

"Whatever you want." I smiled. "Do you want to start with yourself, or Kurt Hummel?"

He flinched, and I internally cursed. I was clearly going about this all wrong.

"What the hell do you know?" he snarled, grabbing me by my shirt front and dragging me to my feet. "What did he tell you?"

I glanced at the fists holding me up. I could easily break his hold, but that would be counter productive, and I was stuffing this up enough as it was.

"He didn't tell me anything. I saw the way you looked at him earlier, and just now, you were staring at a picture of him in your locker. It's not that much of a jump, man."

He let go of me and backed away, falling heavily to the bench opposite me. A look of shock and defeat covered his face. "It's your first day, right?" he said.

"Yeah."

"It's so obvious that even you can pick up on it." He laughed without humour. "My life is over."

"Why would it be over?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "If a new kid, in her first few hours can figure it out, obviously anyone can." He didn't say it, but the 'duh' was implied.

"I don't get it." I said. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" He jumped up violently, and I almost thought he was going to hit me, but he just spun and paced agitatedly, yanking at his hair and groaning. Finally he turned to me and yelled. "I'm not gay! That's the big deal!"

"You're not?" That's not what your aura says.

"No. I'm not. I don't like show tunes or plays or fashion. I don't care what my nails look like, or my hair, or if I've got a few stains on my clothes! I like sports and cars and video games! I'm not some little twink. Look at me, I'm a jock. I _can't _be gay!"

I waited for him to calm down a little before I spoke. "That's really stereotypical, Dave. None of those things have anything to do with being gay or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Being gay or straight is just a part of who you are. It doesn't affect whether or not you like sports, or fashion, or any other part of your personality that way. It means you're attracted to other guys. Are you attracted to other guys, Dave?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment. "I'm not gay. It's just _him_. I never felt this way about anyone until _he _walked into my life. He did something to me. I don't know what, but this is _his _fault."

"But deep down, you know that's not true, Dave. He didn't do anything to you."

"He made me feel this way. He was just, _there_, you know? He walked into my life with his stupid sparkly outfits and that cocky smile. And he never stopped. No matter how much of his clothes we ruined, he still came back everyday, looking freaking _fantastic_. Always so proud of himself. Like he was better then all of us." Dave slumped back onto the bench, not making eye contact. "Like he's better then me."

Looking down for a moment, I paused. Man, I hoped this wasn't too much. "Well, you _do_ push people into lockers and scare the crap out of them."

Dave didn't look at me, instead hunching over himself and staring at the floor. He let out a snort of dark laughter. "Yeah. He's better then I'll ever be."

"That's not what I meant David." He glanced at me. "There is nothing wrong with you. What you're going through right now is really major. Especially for you, a guy who grew up in this town. This place is defiantly not the ideal environment for really discovering and coming to terms with who you are. Kurt is special. He's known who he is for a long time and he's proud of it. He's confident and comfortable with it. But he's defiantly the minority. There is no rule saying you have to be the same. It's perfectly normal to be confused right now, and compared to some, you're actually handling it pretty well. _How_ you've been going about handling it is a different matter."

I felt bad. He'd been staring at me in confusion while I'd been talking, even a small ghost of a smile creeping in. but with that last sentence, it had vanished. "Dave you have to know that what you've been doing is wrong. Hurting others, particularly someone so important to you, isn't the answer to your problems."

"I know. But what the hell am I supposed to do?" Dave demanded. "If I stop, I'll lose everything. This place is all about reputations and if I lose mine, I'm just another loser. They'll all look down on me. I'll be nothing."

"And in two years, this place will be far behind you. It might seem like the most important thing right now, but are you really going to let the opinions of people who clearly don't even care about you, dictate your life?"

"Look! Even if I was gay, which I'm not, I can't just come out, okay."

"I'm not telling you to."

"You're not?"

"No. That's your choice, and yours alone to make. I'd never tell you to before you're ready. What I'm saying is, these kid's opinions shouldn't matter, because if they can't accept you for who you are, then in a few years, they really won't matter anyway. They aren't your friends if they can't accept you."

He stared at the floor for a while longer, just thinking. I stayed quiet. When he looked at me, he looked right into my eyes. "Why do you even care? What does it matter to you?"

"Because I want to help you."

"Why? And how do you think you know what I'm going through? Are you gay?" he didn't say it with malice, just natural curiosity. I think I made progress.

I smiled sadly. "I don't know what you're going through, everyone's different and their experience is different too. But no, I'm not gay."

"Then why does it matter to you."

"Because I do know how it feels to be hated for what you are. For things you can't change, and wouldn't even if you could. I'm proud of who I am, but no one should ever have to feel that way, or deal with it alone. And I see a lot of potential in you, Dave. You don't have to be that guy who shoves others around. I want to help bring out that other guy inside you." I smiled. "He could really go places."

That tentative smile was back again. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it.

"If you want to talk more, this is my phone number. Anytime is fine, I'm awake most hours anyway." I smiled at him and started to leave.

"Wait a second… hey what's your name anyway?"

I glanced back, confused. "Oh, crap, I never introduced myself did I?"

He laughed. "No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I'm Wren Larson." I held out my hand, feeling pretty stupid. But he took it without a word.

"What did you mean when you said you know what it's like to be hated for things you can't change?" He looked genuinely interested, and even concerned. I wanted to answer him. But I just pulled away with another sad smile.

"That's a long, complicated story. Maybe I'll tell you someday, but really, you don't want my nightmares, Dave." And with that, I left.

Well, wasn't I just the Mistress of Mystery? Shaking my head at myself, I headed off toward the gym.

~o0O0o~

**Hope you enjoyed it, I have no words for how much feedback would be appreciated. Good or bad, everything helps. :) reviews are love!**

**But I really need help here. You may have noticed, but at this point, Darklings are seeming sort of perfect, in the species category, and that's just impossible, not to mention boring. So I'm thinking they need a weakness, but I can't think of anything good, or even bad. Suggestions?**

**And just thanks for reading, you guys are so awesome =D **

**hugs for all!**


	6. Gym Class

**Before we start, you should know I've stolen all your pitchforks and fire torches and am currently hiding in a remote place where no one can find me, so please, please don't lynch me.**

**I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I really really am. I promise, after this I will never write a work in progress again. It's either one-shots, or I'll have made sure the story is done before posting the first chapter. As it is, this story **_**still**_** isn't finished, but I have got a few chapters lined up. **

**As frustrating as it is, I think these next few are mostly filler chapters anyway. And this one's not very long. I'm really really sorry!  
**

**And I just want to say, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so mega awesome there's not even words! And thanks so much to anyone who's still sticking with this. After all this time, I'd completely understand if you didn't. So thank you! **

**And to ****JasonDragon64: Your help was amazing! Thank you so much! Though it won't come into play for a few chapters, your suggestions were so helpful. Thank you! :D**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now. :p **

**As usual, I don't own Glee or any of its characters or places. Though I certainly wouldn't object to owning Darren Criss. *sighs and stares longingly into the distance***

**I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**~o0O.O0o~**

**Gym Class**

I couldn't be sure, but I think Gym could possibly be the one thing about this high school thing I could maybe understand. Exercise I understood. Hunters started preparing as soon as they hit teenage years. I'd started my training at ten years old and it had been a part of my life ever since. And it was something I wasn't going to give up, regardless of where I was. So whatever requirements this class had, I was sure I could keep up with them.

At least, that's what I'd thought when I'd first arrived to the class. It could also turn out to be the most boring part of the high school experience. Really, how did these humans live? I stood shoulder to shoulder with Kurt, Finn, Puck, Quinn and Tina, our little team standing off to the side of the gym, out of the way. The Glee kids had immediately banded together, adopting me quickly into their group. To be frank, I didn't know what we were supposed to be doing. Teams of six faced each other over the court, holding red rubber balls. Kurt had sighed deeply when they'd walked in, muttering darkly about 'Dodgeball', which I supposed was the game we were going to play, but no one had bothered to explain the rules. A teacher had stumbled into to class, taken one look at the students, told us to 'play fair' then wandered off to the bleachers. It didn't look as though he was really watching us. Oh well.

A group of boys, all sporting mullets and wearing identical jerseys took the place across from us. There was look in their eyes that I could easily read, sneers and smirks flittering across their faces. I knew that look, and I didn't like it being directed at us. It was a predator's look. A glare that focused on the weak and targeted them for destruction. I didn't like it. So I moved.

My team-mates surprise barely registered with me by then. I took point, standing in front of the Glee kids like a shield, I stared down the leader of the mullet losers. Even he looked surprised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I've heard that a lot today, and it's getting really old, so I'm going to tell you, and then you're going to tell everyone else, so I don't have to anymore. My name is Wren Larson. I'm new here."

He smirked at me, raking his eyes over me before returning his gaze to my eyes, both impressed, and completely over confident. I smirked back.

And the game started.

It took maybe twelve seconds for the mullet haired losers to realize they were completely out matched. Maybe twenty seconds for them to realize they'd all been hit with the single red ball that had rebounded to me after each strike and maybe a whole minute for them to actually believe it. And even then, I think the only reason they _did_ believe it was because they were all lying flat on their backs.

So that was that.

Turning to the Glee clubbers, I noticed for the first time that they hadn't moved. And they looked at though they'd never move again. If I didn't know better, I'd have mistaken them for mannequins. Mannequins forever frozen in shocked poses.

Uh-oh. Had I done something wrong? I'm the first to admit my knowledge of human social etiquette is limited, one reason I was currently standing in a human high school, but I'd thought the idea of the game was to hit the other team with the ball. At least, that's what I'd gathered from the other games around us… which I only just realized had completely stopped all movement and were staring at me with faces identical to Glee clubbers.

Shocked mannequins. I was surrounded by shocked mannequins. And I didn't understand why. This, naturally, did not sit well with me.

"Umm, Kurt?" I asked, prodding his arm to get him to move. And maybe, just a little, to make sure he was still flesh and bone. He blinked. "Did I do something wrong? Everyone's staring at me."

"You –" He swallowed hard. "You just knocked over six hocky players... with a dodgeball… in under half a minute."

Okay, I was staring to get a little annoyed. "Well, I didn't know how to play, but, wasn't I supposed to hit them with the ball? That's what everyone else was doing."

"Yeah. Hit them with the ball… but… that was –"

" – An extremely impressive display of student on student violence." Everyone spun towards the amplified voice at the gym doors.

There was a tall, blonde woman, with a bullhorn and a red tracksuit, standing proudly in the centre of the doorway. Glaring me down. Challenging me.

I turned to face her, calmly crossed my arms and met her eyes.

I'd reacted purely on instinct. In retrospect, the situation could have been handled better, but hey, crossing a nervous Darking princess was never a good idea, even if she didn't know what it was she was crossing.

It happened like this. Already defensive from the situation I didn't understand, the Darkling I was had reacted to a challenger in the only way that came natural. I'd met the opposition with defiance and challenged her right back.

And we stayed that way, glaring straight into each other's eyes. She barely even blinked. Seriously, I'd seen vampires with less of an intimidating vibe. It was all right there in her stance, her face and her aura. She was blatantly and purely daring me. Waiting for me to cower and submit.

But we'd never met before. She didn't know me.

She'd come to me looking for a battle that she expected to win. But there was no way in hell I was backing down first. I didn't submit to anyone. Except my brother. And even then, not often, and almost never graciously.

"State your name and purpose." She finally snapped. I smirked, childishly smug that she'd broken the silence.

"You first."

The gym gasped as one. It was kind of impressive. Every person in the gym sucked in a shocked and scared breath. Except me and her. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Sue Sylvester, internationally ranked cheerleading coach, local celebrity, television personality and a whole list of other things you'll be informed of in due time. Now, I'm asking the questions. State your name and purpose."

I shrugged. "Wren Larson. And I'll state my purpose when I have a definite one to state."

Evil eyes narrowed on me. "Follow me, Birdie."

Upon further reflection, maybe I didn't understand Gym Class after all.

**~o0O.O0o~**

**Soooo, what did you think? **

**Reviews are love 3**


	7. Trophies and Secrets

**Alrighty, I'm back, with more filler chapters! **

**It'd probably help if I had an ending in sight, but my brain just won't cooperate, so all I've got are scenes and plot points whistling around in my head. Bear with me? I'm sure I'll get an ending eventually. Also, I can't write Sue very well, it's a skill that I don't posses, unfortunately. So I hope my pitiful attempt doesn't disappoint anyone too much.**

**I don't own Glee, although Darren, Chris and Max are certainly welcome in my life, should they so choose.**

**I have no beta, due to the fact that my usual story-beta/best-friend refuses to touch Fanfiction (snob), so mistakes are probable. Please feel free to point them out. :) **

**Anyway, I'll stop annoying you with A/N's now. On to the chapter! *marches***

**Trophies and Secrets**

Trophies. There were trophies everywhere and the small office smelled of sweat and protein. And residual fear. It was odd.

I sat calmly before the desk as the silence stretched out, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Aaaannnd… now I'm bored.

"Are you going to say anything, or are we just going to sit here until one of us expires?" I said bluntly.

"As tempting an experiment as that would be, I do have some questions for you that need answering." She pressed her fingers together, leaning forward to stare at me. I'll admit, I was impressed. She looked me right in the eyes, no fear or shame. I almost smiled.

"Now, who are you?"

I sighed. "I already told you, my name is–"

"Wren Larson. 16 years old. Born on the 18th of January." She recited, glancing down at a folder on the desk. "Says here you're an orphan. Lost your parents when you where ten, been raised by your older half brother ever since. He's the owner and operator of the largest and most profitable, multi-purpose company in the country, fingers in every pie, so to speak, and since the company has been in your mother's family for generations, and your brother has no children at this time, you're his only heir."

I knew she'd noticed, her dark smirk gave it away. I knew I'd tensed. She'd gotten her reaction. I wasn't relaxed anymore. "You sure know a lot about me from that little file."

"It wasn't so hard to find out." She sat back in her chair. "But all this information doesn't answer my questions. I want to know why one of the richest teenagers in the world spends all her time in complete obscurity, totally out of the lime light. Why you've come to this little public high school in the middle of a little town in Ohio. Why you seem to have latched on immediately to those Glee kids, Porcelain in particular, and why you're knocking over hocky players with a dodgeball. I want to know who you are."

Fat. Chance. Lady.

"Well, everything you need to know is right there in that file, I believe." I said, relaxing completely. Body language could be everything and I had a feeling she was a master at this kind of game. There was no way I was losing to a crazy cheerleading coach. "As to your other questions, my mother married my father because she fell in love with him, leaving the company completely in Devlin's hands. She chose to have me grow up in a normal household and, after they died, I wasn't going to go against her wishes by exposing myself to the social media. I prefer to live in obscurity because I hate people probing into my life like it's any of their business, this little town seemed just the thing for remaining out of the public eye, so when my brother suggested it, I jumped at the option." I almost choked on _that_ bald faced lie. "I latched onto the Glee kids because I like them and they seemed nice to me, which is much more then I can say for anyone else at this school so far. I don't know who Porcelain is, though I'm going to assume you meant Kurt. And, those hocky players insulted me and my new friends, so I fought back within the rules of the game we were playing, or so I believe."

And at that moment, the bell rang. Thank fuck.

"I think that was all of your questions answered, so, with your permission, I'll be on my way." Smiling innocently, I stood up.

"You're good, Birdie, I'll give you that." I paused, hand on the door handle. "You've got charisma and intelligence, you looked me right in the eye and you didn't exactly lie, but you made the truth work for you. You're hiding something, and I _will_ find out what. Now get out of here, I have plans to make and I don't need your inexperienced mind workings interrupting my plotting."

Well shit.  
Without a backward glance, I got the fuck out of there.

~~~ o0O.O0o ~~~

The rest of the school day wizzed by faster then I thought possible. I'd met up with Kurt and the Glee kids for lunch, where they grilled me unmercifully about my meeting with the coach. Apparently, Sue Sylvester, from all reports, was someone not to be crossed. And I was already on her shit list. Great. Just great.

Spanish was easier and more boring then a walk in a park, considering I'd been speaking multiple languages all of my life. Then there was physics and chemistry. Easy, really easy, but at the same time, so annoying. It's hard to take a subject like physics or chemistry seriously when you can bend and manipulate those laws with a thought or a sound.

School was over. Finally. Just a few more steps and I'd be out the door and on my way to the mall with Kurt and Mercedes. The Glee clubbers had looked at me like I was insane at lunch when Kurt had told them I'd agreed to go shopping with them after school to, as they put it, 'do a complete overhaul on my wardrobe and rectify my fashion crimes." Finn had even lent over to me and asked if I was absolutely sure I knew what I was doing. Apparently the two fashonistas could get a little 'intense' when they shopped. I'd just shrugged.

I'd been on a rigorous training schedule since I was ten years old. I'd been in hundreds of battles and killed countless undead hoards. Really, how bad could a shopping trip with two human teenagers be?

I was almost at the doors to the parking lot. Just a little further and I'd be home fr–

"Wren!"  
Fuck.

"Wren! Wait up!"

Sighing, I plastered a smile to my face and turned to the small brunette. "Hi Rachel." I said.

She stopped in front of me, small hands placed firmly on her hips. "Hello Wren. I know you must be in a hurry, so I'll be quick."

"Thanks, I'd actually – "

"If you're interested in joining our Glee club, there are some things you need to know."

"Rachel –"

"First of all, your singing, while adequate in it's own way, I suppose, still leaves much to be desired, so don't think you're going to be taking any solos at this time, you'll have to earn them."

"Rachel."

"Further more, you'll have to audition more thoroughly and in a proper formal capacity. I've written down the date, time and address of our next formal auditions for you –"

"Rachel!" I snapped. She stopped. Finally. Drawing in a breath, I started. "I appreciate the offer and all the consideration and time you've put in for me," I almost snorted. Even if Kurt, and in fact, most of the Glee clubbers hadn't already warned me about Rachel's last attempt to destroy her competition, I could see the conniving plans swirling about her aura. There was no way she was telling me the truth. "but I have no interest in joining Glee Club. Your solos are safe, I don't want them."

She blinked. "Oh, alright then. Thanks for your time." She beamed at me, turned on her heel and walked away.

Deep breaths, Wren. Deep breaths.

I turned back to the doors and headed out into the car park, spotting Kurt and Mercedes waiting by an impressive black car. I didn't know the make or model. Cars aren't my strong point. Just the shopping trip left, then the day was over, and I could hunt. I was looking forward to it…

~o0O.O0o~

Never again. Never, ever again. Give me vampires, blood sucking murderers, any day. I stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the laughter from Z as I hauled my 'purchases' up to my room, letting them collapse wherever as I dragged myself to the shower. Never again. Those two where freakin' crazy.

Collapsing on my bed, I made sure my weapons where in place and in easy reach, like I do every night, before falling back into my pillows. No matter how tired or injured I am, I always check my weapons. I'm a hunter, and when you hunt like I do, you learn quickly.

Just before sleep claimed me, I sent out a silent song, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't find me tonight.

**Short chapter, next one should be longer.**

**Reviews are love!**

**As usual, you guys are awesome!**


	8. Fears and Reputation

**I don't know what to say about this. I really don't. I do get the feeling it's getting closer to actual plot though. Maybe. Possibly.**

**I don't own Glee. At all. I know it's sad, but I don't.**

**Also I have no Beta. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**~o0O.O0o~**

**Fears and Reputation**

"Z, I'm back!" I called, slamming the front door behind me.

A non-committal grunt answered me from the kitchen, so I wandered that way, finding the older Darkling sitting at the island counter, cutting fruit into small bits and mixing them into a bowl. It was around 3:00am, or there abouts, so it was a good thing I didn't need a lot of sleep. I'd slept maybe four hours that night, before waking up covered in sweat, vivid images still clinging to my subconscious. The nightmares still hit me hard, but they'd gotten better in recent years, especially since I'd gotten out on my own. I found, the more I hunted, the less I dreamed.

Of course, here, in this small town in Ohio, there wasn't much, if any, hunting to do at all. It'd been over a week since I'd arrived. A week of pointless, tedious schooling on subjects I already knew, of loud teenagers, insane cheerleading coaches and midnight runs.

It was boring. The one of the very few saving points was the Glee club. I hadn't joined, and had no intention of doing so, but they where still being good friends to me, for which I'll grudgingly admit, I was grateful. And they were always up to some drama, which helped in alleviating the tedium. Kurt's dad had just married Finn's mum and the club had preformed at the wedding. I hadn't been invited, which was understandable, but I'd heard it was an amazing ceremony, and the club was closer then ever.

And then there was Dave. We hadn't spoken since my first day, but I'd seen him around the school, still hanging out with his jock friends. He still put on the tough face and occasionally made stupid comments, but he defiantly seemed different since our talk. He was still confused and scared, but he seemed to hesitate a little before giving in to the social pressure. And he hadn't come near Kurt since then either. I wasn't sure what to make of that. But all in all, I liked to think I'd gotten to him, at least a little bit, and I had high hopes for the future. I didn't expect miracles over night, but in time, I was sure he could be someone great.

I sat heavily onto a stool in front of the counter, watching Z chop fruit. Amused, I smirked.

"Got a problem, Princess?" He said, not looking up.

"Me? No, I didn't say anything." I said, raising my hands in defence.

He just grunted, and threw a strawberry at me. I caught it easily.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"What are you, my keeper?" I sassed.

"Yes." He speared a mango sliver on his knife and ate it.

"Says who?"

"Your brother."

I scoffed. "Well, despite what everyone, including His-Royal-Ass-ness, seems to think, Devlin does not, in fact, own me."

"Right, that's why you're sitting in this house, going to school and making friends, instead of hunting down vampires and gutting them for sport in some big city halfway across the country." He smirked. "You're a Darkling, Princess, and as such, you're subject to Devlin's rules, just like the rest of us." He raised a grape in mock salute. "You know it as much as I do."

I just grunted, stealing another piece of fruit. "Whatever you think, Z"

He laughed. "You may as well accept it. And he's not so bad, your brother. I've never had a problem with following him, which isn't something I can say for many others."

That was true. Z had almost as much trouble with authority as I did. It was one of the reasons we got on so well.

"Dev was groomed from birth to be a leader. He should be good at it." I said.

"It doesn't take grooming to be a leader, Princess."

"But it helps."

"It does." He conceded with a slight nod. He looked me judgingly. "But look at you. Never groomed, but still a leader. It's enate."

I snorted. "I'm not a leader. If anything, I'm a rouge."

"Yeah." He shrugged and smiled. "But that's not your fault.  
Trust me, Princess. If anyone understands what you've gone through, it's me. So trust me when I tell you, if the chips are ever down, you'll rise to the challenge. It's in you. If you have to, you'll lead."

With a smile, I met his eyes "Jeez, you're sentimental tonight. Someone replace the clockwork in your chest with a heart?"

"You've avoided the question long enough." He said. "Where did you go tonight?"

"Just out running. Learning the town inside and out. Since we're going to be here for a while, I should know our surroundings like the back of my hand." It was the truth. Just because we didn't expect any trouble doesn't mean we wouldn't be prepared in case trouble happens. "I trust you're doing the same thing."

"What do you think I do when you're at school?" He stood up.

"Shopping and cleaning like a good little house keeper?" I smiled and blinked innocently at him.

"Watch it." He said, starting out the door. "I'm going out for a while. Remember to go to school." I grumbled. "Oh, and Wren." He half stepped back into the room. "Tell anyone I have a soft side and I'll gut you. Clear?"

"Whatever, Z." I smiled. I loved good ammunition.

He left, but I didn't move for a while, thinking about what he'd said.

I wasn't a leader. In fact, for the last three years I'd gone out of my way to keep away from people, both Darkling and Human. Dev was a leader and I was a screwed up kid, I had no illusions about that. I was proud of what I was, my family and my people, but I worked and functioned better on my own. Solitary. It was just a part of me. Who I'd become. Z was wrong. I wasn't afraid of not meeting the challenge if the chips where down, I was sure I could handle anything thrown my way. Just maybe not the way Z thought. Dev sent me here to learn to be a pack animal. To become social again. Well, I could do that, I was adaptable. I could survive the next year and a half, and then get out. Maybe disappear somewhere in Texas, there's a lot of vampires there to hunt. Sure, I could do this.

There was still a few hours left before school started. Enough time to get in a quick work-out session, so I headed down to the training room in the basement.

All I had was time, I could do this.

~o0O.O0o~

I parked my car in the school lot and got out, heading towards the building in a good mood. Training always cleared my head. Maybe it was something about the physical activity of it, maybe the strength it required, the knowledge that I was strong, that I'd never be helpless again. Whatever it was, it soothed me.

It was still a little early, but there were a lot of kids lingering around, wandering to the building or chatting with their friends. A large group of lettermen wearing jocks stood by the dumpster. Waiting for something.

I'd heard about this. Kurt had told me it was something the football bullies liked to do sometimes. Dumpster Tossing. Well, like hell it was happening on my watch.

Figuring they were waiting for Kurt, or one of the Glee kids, I slowed my step to confront them, or at least wait for their target and escort them into the school. So I'll admit I was kinda surprised when they're eyes locked on me. Surprised, but very amused.

"Hey there, hot stuff." One of them called, stepping into my way. I stopped and looked up at him. Not much to look at, clearly not a lot of brains.

"Well, hi there. Can I help you, boys with something?" I smiled.

"If you'll just step this way, sweetheart, that'd be a big help." He grinned, tugging my arm gently towards the dumpster. I let them corral me towards the metal box, smiling ignorantly at the loose human fence around me.

"Well, golly-gee, guys, what's all this about?" I blinked slowly, eyes wide and innocent. Someone smothered a laugh to my left and I turned my head slowly to look, shining my fake smile onto Dave.

_Oh, Dave, what are you doing here?_ I sighed mentally.

"Well, see now honey, we've noticed that you've been spending quite a bit of time this last week hanging out with the Gleeks." The first boy said, drawing my attention back to him. "And we just wanted to give you a little taste of what it means to be a Gleek. Travis, Azimio."

Dave's dark skinned friend and another boy came towards me, hesitating when I didn't move, instead simply turning my wide-eyed smile onto them.

"Whoa, guys, what are you doing?" Dave spoke up, stepping forward. "I thought we were just going to threaten her, scare her a bit."

"What's scarier knowing firsthand what you're in for, Jeez, Karofsky, man up. She's just a girl."

"Exactly, she's just a girl. What's manly about tossing her into a dumpster?" If I hadn't been staring down Azimio, fake smile in place, I would have smiled at Dave. He'd stood up, said what he was thinking, and I was proud. Baby steps, but it was a start.

"Look, Karofsky, if you wanna wuss out, then fine, get the hell out of here. But we're doing this." He crossed his arms and looked over at Azimio and Travis. "Guys, why'd you stop?"

Dave looked at me, as if to say, 'I tried, I'm sorry.' Then stepped out of the circle. Oh well. Baby steps.

"She's just staring at us, man, that silly smile on her face." Travis said. "She doesn't look smart enough to know that she was hanging out with freaks. Maybe just telling her _will_ do the trick."

"Just grab her and toss her already."

The boys shrugged and reached for me, Travis hooking his hands under my arms and Azimio grabbing my feet. Oh well, they asked for it.

I do not like to be touched.

Swiftly, in one motion, I threw my body upwards, grabbing Travis' wrists and kicking out into Azimio's chest. Using him as a spring board, I launched myself up and over Travis' head, keeping my body completely straight and still holding his wrists. I landed in a crouch, pulling hard on his arms and rolling back towards Azimio, yanking the poor football player backwards into a summersault, off his feet and hurling him to the ground where he curled up panting and winded.

It had only taken a second or two at the most, and suddenly the circle of hungry predators had turned into shocked statues. My smile had changed. No longer open and innocent, it was now cold and ruthless. A smile I turned on each of them in turn, before turning and walking away.

I stopped for a moment by the loud-mouthed leader. "There's almost always more to a person then what's on the surface. You underestimated me, and your team mate suffered the consequences. Remember this for next time. And watch yourselves." I turned back to face them, once again smiling brightly. "Have a good day, boys."

As I left, I gave Dave a warm, genuine smile, and I saw his mouth curl slightly in response.

**~o0O.O0o~**

**I'm a little lost with my own story, so I hope what's happening makes some twisted kind of sense.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are love.**


	9. Friendships and Instincts

**Hello hello. **

**I'm sorry, I've been distracted. :(**

**To much is going on in the world of me. I'm remembering with fondness the days in which I didn't have a social life. Planning and organising is hard and frustrating. And then there's been the new Glee episodes, and the end of True Blood season four, (any other fans reading this, know it took me days to get over!)**

**On the plus side, longer chapter! Kinda filler, but with bits and pieces of plot! I know, shock and surprise!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys. :) Hugs for all!**

**I don't own Glee, and I have no beta. Please tell me about any mistakes.**

**Friendship and Instincts **

"Wren! Are you alright?" I glanced up to find Kurt and Mercedes rushing down the hallway towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, confused "Why?"

The divas glanced at each other, then back to me. Okay, what was going on?

"Santana overheard the football jocks talking about giving you a Dumpster Dive, so Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie headed out there to protect you, or kick their asses if they were too late. But when they got there, the meatheads where leaving, muttering something about a ninja and Azimo Adams was helping Travis Furlo to the nurse. What happened?" Kurt finished his explanation and they both crossed their arms.

I felt my face flush. "Oh… well… that. I… um, yeah." I chuckled nervously, pushing my fingers through my loose hair.

What I'd done had been really stupid, and if Devlin found out about it, I was in trouble. Big trouble. I knew that, but I'd still acted with all the impulse control of an amateur hunter. Just because it had been fun to burst the bubbles of those bullying butt-faces.

I internally winced. Did I really just think that? How immature was I? What had this place done to me? Oh well, it had been fun, and I'd probably do it again…even though it had been really dumb.

"I… well, about that..."

"Spit it out, girl!" Mercedes snapped.

"I didn't get thrown in the dumpster." I shrugged, grinning guiltily. They didn't stop glaring. Darn.

"Okay, they surrounded me and I fought my way out. Furlo was an unfortunate casualty of my frantic fighting. I don't know about 'ninja', but I like to think I held my own." I smiled. _Buy it. Please buy it._

Their stares didn't waver for a moment, and I briefly considered legging it.

"Did they hurt you?" They screeched together. "Fighting against them is almost always a sure way to get killed! What were you thinking? Are you alright?"

I sighed in relief. They bought it. With any luck, I could discredit any tales the footballers would spread and my cover would be safe. And no one would call Z with complaints. And he wouldn't redirect those calls to Dev. And my ass would remain un-verbally-kicked. Win-win-win-win.

"I'm fine, Furlo was the only one who got close to me. I don't think the others wanted to get within range of my spastic-flying fists."

"Wren, we know you like to play the hero, but you've got to choose your fights better. Those guys are huge and don't have much going on in the brain area. They could really hurt you." Kurt just sounded so concerned. It really hurt to lie to him like this. I hated it.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really. Look at me." I spread my arms wide, letting him see I was unhurt. And look they did, their eyes flying wide.

"What are you wearing?"

I glanced down. "The clothes we bought." I said, confused.

"That is not an outfit we picked out. What _have _you done? Come on!" They started to frog march me away, assumingly to undo whatever mishap I had committed to my clothes.

Glancing skyward, I mentally begged for a way out. Quickly.

"Excuse me?"

Thank you, unknown sky entity.

We turned, Kurt and Mercedes tensing, me relaxing.

Dave Karofsky stood behind us, nervously shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at Kurt. I had to smile. It was really cute.

"Do you think I could talk to you?" He said, eyes locking on mine.

I nodded, making to pull away from my friends, when Mercedes stepped in front of us, pushing both Kurt and me behind her.

"Hell. No. Meathead. There's no way you're getting near them. After all the stuff you've pulled on Kurt, _and_ with Santana over hearing you this morning talking about Dumpstering Wren? I don't think so."

_Dave_ was the one overheard? That was odd. Dave was seasoned at this sort of thing and certainly not stupid enough to let his plans get out like that. The only explanation that came to mind made me smile.

"Mercy," I put my hand on her shoulder, stepping around her. "It's okay. I'll talk to him."

"Are you crazy?" She hissed.

"I'm not scared of him, and I'd rather know if anything was going down. I'll be fine, I promise. You two go to class and I'll catch up. Okay?" I smiled reassuringly, pulling away towards David.

Kurt stared at me, questions swimming in his eyes. I nodded to him and he nodded back. "Come on, Mercedes. We should go."

"But Kurt–"

"I think Wren can look after herself. I trust her. Come on." And with that, he pulled the reluctant singer away, though he did glance over his shoulder. Once to clench his jaw in worry at me, and once to glare threateningly at Dave. To be honest, I didn't blame Dave for biting his lip and avoiding Kurt's eye. That boy can _glare_.

Shaking my head slightly, I turned to face the uncomfortable teenager. He shifted from foot to foot, glancing around the hallway until Kurt was out of sight, and even then, he only relaxed slightly.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry. For this morning. I told them it was a stupid idea, but they didn't exactly listen to me, and I know I shouldn't have been there anyway, but when I said we shouldn't do it, Harrison called me out on it and Az looked at me, like something was up, and I couldn't let them suspect anything, and they told me they were just going to threaten you, and I figured that, it was _you_. You didn't even blink when I threatened you, and I was all up in your face, so I thought you wouldn't be phased by a bit of grandstanding. You'd probably just laugh it off. But then they went further, and I'm sorry." He gushed. Very quickly.

I smiled softly. "Feel better?" I asked.

He blinked. "Yeah, a little."

"Good." I touched his arm, pulling back a bit when he tensed. "Dave, I'm not mad at you. No, I don't think you should have been there, but it was clear you didn't want to be, and, while I don't approve of peer pressure, you are under a lot of it. It's up to you break the hold it has on you, but I get that you're not quite there yet. And it's not like those idiots posed any threat to me." I smiled darkly to myself.

No, bad Wren. Showing them up was _not_ okay and will get you in trouble with His Royal Pain-in-the-Butt.

"So, no, I'm not mad at you."

He sighed and gave me a relieved grin. "That was pretty bad-ass though. I mean, you where like flying!"

"Shhh!" I waved my hands at him in a 'shut up' motion, glancing quickly down the deserted hallway. "Don't tell anyone! It was really stupid of me to do that and it can't get out that I can fight. I have to spread a different story and discredit the original account."

"Why? It was seriously cool, and it'll be good for them to know it's on their heads to mess with you."

"Let's just say, I'm not supposed to fight at school, and I'll get in a lot of trouble with my bro–…family if I do."

"Oh." He noticed my slip. Crap. "You'll get grounded or something?"

Bah! I'm already grounded. Grounded and tortured for a year and a half.

"Yeah, something like that." I smiled.

"That's cool. I'll back up your story." He shrugged. "We can say you're a gymnast or something, if they spread the flipping story around before yours, which is likely. For 'manly men' they gossip like old ladies. Though, Az and Travis won't want it known to much that they were beaten by a little slip of a girl, no offence" He smirked. "So they'll probably back up your story as well, once they hear it."

I laughed. "Yeah, they seem overly concerned with reputation, which could work out well for me here."

Dave lowered his gaze, glancing at the floor. "Yeah, they are." He said.

I winced. Damnit. "How are you holding up, anyway?"

"I'm fine. Pretty good." He brightened a bit. "I stopped bullying people. Especially…" Trailing off he bit his lip again.

"Yeah… I noticed. That's good." I smiled at him again. God, awkward silences suck. "You know, if you ever want to talk about it… or anything, really…"

"Yeah, that's cool." He met my eyes head on. "Thank you."

"It's alright." I said.

"Anyway, we should get to class. What do you have now?" Dave asked.

"Umm, Math, I think." Gesturing blindly down the hallway. He nodded.

"I'll walk you there."

And off we went. Possibly the strange start of a friendship. Maybe. To be honest, I was just going with my instincts, this social thing was still eluding me for the most part. Maybe I could get someone to explain it to me at some point. But for now, I glanced at the boy walking beside me, silent and slightly brooding. His aura twitched and changed every which way with emotions he was feeling, and ones so deep he wasn't even aware of them. He'd made a start, and for that, I was thankful.

~o0O.O0o~

Kurt didn't press me for too many details when I got to class. He asked if I was alright, what had happened and if I was sure I knew what I was doing, talking with Karofsky. I think he trusted me though when I told him I was fine, we just talked and I had no idea what I was doing. I wanted his help, but I didn't want to betray Dave's confidence by telling Kurt everything. I think, for the first time, I realised the position I had put myself in. Crap. Anyway, I told Kurt that I thought Dave wasn't that bad a guy, that he's just made some bad choices and did some stupid things, and I thought he was going through some major stuff right now.

Although, I did notice that Kurt's aura changed when I spoke about Dave. Fear and worry where still the reigning champions, mixed in with anger and bitterness, but underneath it all, I saw swirls of understanding. And a little pity.

I decided then and there, Dave didn't need to know that. The last thing he would want to hear was that Kurt Hummel pitied him. That one, I was defiantly keeping to myself.

That night I hunted, my mind open to the world around me, searching for signs of Vampire activity. And there was none. Not even a hint.

It unnerved me. Even if there where no vamps in the area, there would have been signs. They had passed through here in the past, not often, but it had happened. Old indications I'd noticed days ago, where now missing. The town had been scrubbed clean, I realised.

Shit.

Something was going down.

But there were no vamps. I couldn't feel any. Not even a twinge.

And it pissed me off.

I reported in to Z when I got home, keeping my suspicions to myself. Just in case it was him, or Dev that had cleaned the town to test/mess with me. If it was, I swore, I was going to nail their feet to the ground and go nuts on them with a battle-axe.

But I was uneasy. I'd been trained to trust my instincts and they were screaming at me that something was happening. I just didn't know what. So I settled down to sleep.

As I closed my eyes, I knew, on some level, I was in for a rough night.

Memories I hated responded to my nerves and, as I drifted off, my ears rang with a little girl's screams.

~o0O.O0o~

**Okay, so there's that.**

**The next chapter is where we learn about what happened to Wren's parents! (mostly)**

**I'm not going to lie, the majority of the M rating so far is in the next chapter, and that's mostly because I'm really paranoid. I will not be writing sexy times, I'm sorry, I've tried and I'm just really, really bad at them. Really bad.**

**(Paranoid) Warning: Next chapter **_**might**_** contain slight triggers for abuse. I don't know, I'm just-in-case warning. It's certainly not the worst I've ever written, violence wise, but again, I'm paranoid.**

**Putting up the next chapter right after this! **

**Anyways, Reviews are love!**

**And you guys rock! *hugs***


	10. Dream a Little Memory

**Warning:**** Blood and Gore, possible triggers for abuse. M rating. **

**Okay, I've had this written for ages, (in all honesty, this is what I'm better at) but I couldn't find a way to lead up to it properly, so more chapters kept getting written. I hope it makes sense, but it might not. Sorry in advance.**

**You guys are awesome, and I don't own Glee, or the song **_**Welcome to my life,**_** by Simple Plan, expressed ~**_**Like this~**_

**Okay, on to the story.**

**(Also, guys, I uploaded two chapters at once, so Chapter Nine is up before this one as well, just in case some people are like me. See an update for a story I'm reading, click it and jump to the end chapter to read. There's two this time. :p ) **

**Okay, sorry, I'm gone! :p**

~o0O.O0o~

**Dream a Little Memory**

_The front door creaked a little, like always, as I pushed it open, my mind filled with the day I'd had with my big brother. Dev was always so cool when I got to hang out with him, even though it wasn't often. Today he'd taken me to the park and we ate ice-cream. I knew he was worried about mum. He didn't care very much for my dad, and that was probably why I didn't get to see Dev much, and he was always worrying about her. But I knew dad loved mum, even though we couldn't tell him yet about what we were. Dad was human, and, although it hurt mum to do it, she had to keep the secret. She was the royal princess after all, although Devlin ruled now. She loved dad though, and I knew he loved her. I have no doubt she had loved Dev's dad as well, but with his death, she'd been lonely. Dev didn't blame her for finding someone else, and I knew he loved me. They all told me I was special, and that they loved me. It was a good way to grow up I suppose. Even at eight years old, I was proud to be their daughter. Proud to be Devlin's sister, and to be both human and Darkling, even if dad didn't know yet about the other half. I think he thought Dev was mum's brother, as it's hard to explain a son who looks the same age as you do. But it was easy to pass off, as both me and Dev took after her in looks. It was complicated, but we were happy._

_The house was dark when I got home, my pockets lined with candies and chocolate. Dad probably wouldn't be happy with that, but Dev always spoiled me when we went out. _

"_Mummy? Daddy?" I called. Why was the house so dark? _

_There was shuffling in the kitchen, someone mumbling softly and moving about. A funny smell filled the air, tangy and coppery. "Daddy? Is that you?" I asked, walking through the house towards the sounds. There was a light shining under the kitchen door, the sounds of a person moving around growing louder. Devlin had started teaching me to hunt recently, to define different sounds and smells. Whoever it was wasn't moving much, more like shuffling their feet in one spot. _

"_Daddy?" I said, pushing the door open, "I'm home –"_

_Pain. Red and darkness. Blood. So much blood… _

I woke up with a scream, sweat staining the sheets of the bed, a knife already in my hand. Shit.

Swearing, I put the knife away, not sure whether to be proud of my defensive instincts that had reached for it even in sleep, or angry at myself for them. If someone had been in the room, I wouldn't have been able to think. They'd be dead by reflex action. And Devlin wondered why I preferred to work alone. Admittedly, he didn't know how bad the nightmares got some nights, or that they got worse when someone was in the house with me. But they were just nightmares. Memories that shouldn't be able to hurt me anymore. Fuck them anyway.

Sighing and groaning, I checked the clock next to the bed.

12:07 am. Awesome.

Fuck it. I got up and got dressed in my hunting gear, tucking my phone, keys and wallet into a small black bag that hung off my knife belt. I'd patrol the town for a few hours, maybe hit a club if I didn't find anything. I could pass for twenty one. Probably. If I tried.

Or I'd just ninja past the bouncer. Sometimes it was good to be supernatural.

Briefly, I considered sneaking out the window, but I really didn't feel like pandering to an old cliché. To hell with what Z thinks anyway. Let him try to stop me.

Turns out it didn't matter anyway, the Darkling was nowhere to be seen as I walked through the huge house Dev had bought for us and out the front door. Bypassing the sleek car in the driveway, I started to run towards the centre of town, speeding faster then a human, though not as fast as I could go. Streets and houses flew past me, but I couldn't see them. Images from the dream ran through my head, blurring my vision. I knew what came next, I'd re-lived it thousands of times. I knew, but my mind still took me there.

_The kitchen smelled of blood, splashed and coated on every surface. A bloodied beaten mass lay in the centre on the tiled floor. I could only stare, pressing my back against the wall, my hand covering my mouth. I couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. Oh god._

"_Mu-mum? Mummy…?"_

"_Not so hard to kill… monsters. Fucking evil in my house. Not so hard to kill-."_

_Shuffling sounds, words muttered into the void that was my mind. Someone moved slowly into my vision. Tall, pale, fair. The man was covered in blood. _Her_ blood. _

"_Fucking disease. Tainted, sick…"_

"_Dad? Daddy?" I didn't recognise my voice. Surely that wasn't me. What was going on? "Daddy, w-what happened? Daddy?"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Daddy? What's happening? Where's mummy?"_

"_Your mother's dead." He sneered down at me._

"_W-what?"_

_A hand slashed out and yanked my head up, his face distorted and wrong. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be my daddy._

"_Your mother. Is dead." He snarled, pushing me away. I hit the ground hard, sliding back towards the bloodied pile on the kitchen floor. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't right. Mummy?_

_Nothing was making sense. I could only stare at the blood pooling over the tiled floor. Daddy was muttering, pacing behind me. I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. I could only stare. What _was_ that?_

"_Years. Fucking years I've lived with these fucking creatures. How long did they think they could fool me? Fucking monsters. Wonder if they fed off me. Tricked me into forgetting somehow. Yes. Probably. Bitch-child probably isn't even mine. Monsters can't have human children. It isn't mine. Couldn't be."_

_The red lump was coming into focus. I saw a white dress, dark hair… honey-gold… eyes… "M-m-mummy?" No. No no no no NO!"_

_Someone was screaming. And screaming. I wish they'd be quiet. I wish I could un-see again. This couldn't be real. Where was Devlin? I was just with Devlin. He'd protect me. He'd make this all go away? Where was my brother? I wished the screaming would stop._

"_Shut up you little bitch!" Daddy hit me. There was something hard in his hand. It shone silver under the red stain. Sharp. '_A knife'_ my mind supplied. _

_I felt myself slipping away, hiding. Sliding into the dark of my mind. Something new was taking over. Something else. A simple calm. The screaming stopped. _

_Everything was red, but I could process it now. Whatever I was feeling was locked securely away, to be dealt with later. I turned to my father. Tall, blonde, human. Weak points, just about everywhere. He paced and muttered. Little trace of the father I knew was left in what I saw. And I still couldn't understand… why._

"_Daddy." I said. "What is going on?"_

"_Don't call me that." _

"_D-daddy?"  
"I said. Don't. Call me. That." He grabbed a handful of my hair and hauled me out of the kitchen, through the house and to the basement. Throwing me against the wall, he saw the blood flow from my head as I stared up at him. He didn't even blink._

"_What the fuck are you?"_

_I swallowed, tears flowing freely down my face. I couldn't feel them._

"_I'm your daughter."_

_He roared slashing the knife across my face. Blood sprayed in a gruesome pattern across the floor and he turned. Leaving me there, alone. I heard the door lock._

_I didn't know why, but in that moment, that moment of ultimate despair, I started to sing._

_There were no words. No rhythm or beat, just tones. I sang, and as I sang, I could feel him. A shining light, wrecked by hatred and horror. I could feel more and more, not just him. More lights joined him, more people, more feelings, more thoughts. I didn't notice the ground below me fall away, I couldn't feel the air spin or the walls creak and collapse. I didn't see the whirling tornado that spun and spun in a bubble around me, the house and earth break down into dust that joined the vortex. I didn't hear the screams that shot through the air, or see my father fall unconscious in his place. The entire street fell away under my voice, everything destroyed but the people, who simply dropped to the ground, untouched. And yet, I knew nothing, until finally, my body could take no more and the spell broke, all my energy leaving me completely. One small girl, lying as if dead in the centre of a deep, perfectly cut crater, an entire city street reduced to rubble and dust. _

_And that was what Devlin found when he arrived seconds later-_

_**~Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong? And no one understands you?~**_  
Shocked out of my memories, I tripped and hit the ground hard, dirt and rock going flying.

_**~Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?~**_

Music? Where the fuck was music coming from? Oh, my phone was ringing.

_**~No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me.~**_

Peeling myself off the sidewalk, I looked down at the deep, bleeding gash in my arm, watching as it slowly knitted together again. Sighing, I pulled out my phone.

_**~To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.~**_

The caller ID showed a number I didn't know, but that was no problem. Nobody had this number that I didn't want to. Except my brother and his minions. I could use less calls from them.

_**~No you don't know what it's like…~**_

I pressed the accept button.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello? Wren? It's Dave."

Dave Karofsky. "Yeah, hi." I said. Something was off. He didn't sound right. "What's going on Dave?"

"Hi, listen. I just… I really need to… to talk to… somebody… And you said we could talk…"  
"Of course we can. Are you okay Dave?"

"I just…" he took a deep breath. "Can we meet somewhere? I know it's late, but…"

"Sure. Of course. Where are you Dave? I'll meet you there." I started off at a jog down the street. Where was he?

"There's a park, on the edge of town. BridgeCreek Park? Do you know it?"

"I'll find it. Meet you there in ten minutes?" I sped up.

"Okay. Thank you, Wren." We hung up.

I didn't know the park, but I could find Dave. I knew his light. Focusing hard on the light, I sang one line to find it and ran faster in that direction. Whatever he needed, I wanted to help. I needed to help.

_**~Welcome to my life.~**_

~o0O.O0o~

…**..**

**I don't know what to say. **

**What did you think? **

**Reviews are love. *hopeful smile***


	11. Who Are You

**I've lost control of my plot again. Whatever I plan on writing, my fingers just flash over the keyboard with minds of their own, so I'm not overly sure what happened here. **

**I blame writing at two in the morning, I may get the most and the best stuff done, but it's got to have some kind of toll. Oh well.**

**Anyway, this chapter went quite a bit deeper then I meant it to go, but I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Glee, and I have no beta, so please point out any mistakes I've made. **

**Thanks guys. :)**

**~o0O.O0o~**

**Who are you?**

Skidding to a stop and kicking up a spray of dirt and rocks, I surveyed my surroundings. It was a family park, picnic tables, pathways and places for children to play. A swing set, climbing frame and basketball hoop. General things for a nice family day out. The moonlight bathed the whole place in a clear, silver glow, giving it an unearthly quality you couldn't get during the day. Sunlight was great, but I always preferred the night. Considering I knew what went on in the darkness, it was strange that it soothed me, but somehow it did. The night was my element, and in it, I thrived.

The park was still empty, for now, so I moved to sit on a picnic table, waiting for Dave. He wasn't far away, I could feel his light coming closer, but it was still a wait–

Something flashed. My head snapped around, an instinctive snarl ripped from my lips. But there was nothing there. Nothing.

No movement, or flicker, or even an aura. No sense of life, or death. But something had flashed.

Standing slowly, I moved into a defensive stance and tried to examine what I had seen.

No, I realised, not seen. Felt. My senses had felt a flare, a flash of something. There not even a second. And now it was gone. Like it never was. But in that instant, my instincts had snapped to attention. Something about that sense… I couldn't place it.

What, the fuck?

Eyes focused on that direction, I started to creep forward–

"Wren."

If my mind had been even a second slower, not only would my cover have been blown clear out of the water, but Dave would have been dead. I'd recognised his voice just as my fingers had brushed the knives at my belt. I didn't even know my mind was that fast, normally my reflexes kicked my mind's ass.

_God, Dave_, I thought, _you'll never know how close you just came_.

"Hi, Dave." I smiled, running a hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I looked him over and frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" He tried for a smile, and failed. "I'm alright."

He didn't look so good. Haggard and mussed, his hair stood up at all angles, like he'd been yanking on it in frustration, a pained look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea–… No. No, I'm not." He collapsed backward, sitting down heavily onto the bench. Carefully, I walked around him, perching myself on the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing big, anyway. Nothing that doesn't happen everyday. I just–" He trailed off with a ragged breath, staring into space. "I'm sorry I called you. It's really late."

"It's alright. It's pretty early, actually." I joked. He didn't smile. Damn. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. But not really." He didn't look at me.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. We can just sit here for a while." I offered.

He took a deep breath. "I went home after school," He began. "and everything was normal, but not normal. Like everyday, I go home, and go up to my room. There are posters on the walls of 'hot' cheerleaders, and supermodels I couldn't tell you the name of. I have no idea who they are. Then, I go and talk to my mum and dad, and lately, they've been looking at me, like they know something. Or they suspect something. And they've always got this hopeful, kinda sad look in their eyes, and I don't know what to do. Almost everything I do in that house is a lie, and today, I just had to get out. So I met up with Az and the guys, and we went to the mall, to hangout in the arcade and stuff. We were joking around and then, Ku– Hummel was there, dragging Hudson around to shops and, just being himself. The things the guys said about him… I don't even– I just couldn't take it. So I left, I went home, and sat in my room, staring at those posters. Trying to feel something. Anything. But I didn't. I had to get out of the house, away from everyone, but I had to talk to someone. And, I remembered, you said we could talk. So I called you."

He didn't look at me while he spoke. He just stared at the ground. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. I wanted to help him. He was suffering. But I didn't know how. What could I say? Or do? I didn't know. So I just put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him a little. He shook slightly under my hand, but soon enough, his breathing evened out and he slowly looked up at me.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

"About what?"

"About how you're feeling. I want to help you, Dave, I do. But I don't know how. You have to tell me what you need. If you want someone to back you up, I can do that. If you just need someone to talk to, to just listen to you, I can do that to. Just tell me what you want. It's all up to you."

"I want…" He sucked in a shuddering breath. "I want it to go away. I want to stop feeling like this."

I smiled sadly. "We are what we are, Dave. I don't think either of us can change that."

"No. That's not what I mean. I feel like there's all this pressure on me. To be and act a certain way. Like everyone's judging me and I can't step a toe out of line, or I'll lose everything. I've built up this persona, this tough, dumb, straight, bully of a jock. I did it all so I could protect myself from getting a slushy in the face everyday, and I hate it. I created a person that didn't exist and I made him real. I became that person so deeply, I forgot he wasn't real. And then everything changed. I don't want to be that person anymore, but I'm scared. All the reasons I created him are still there, they haven't changed or gone away. But I look at Ku– Hummel, and at you, just being who you are, no fears, or cares or apologies, and I want that. I hate that I feel this way. Right now, I couldn't care what the hell I was, I just wished it didn't matter so much."

Oh.

Wow.

I don't think it'd ever thought about it that way. And I'd certainly never thought of myself as a person someone would aspire to be like. I just was. I didn't want Dave to be like me. Granted, he didn't know anything real about me, and it killed me inside to know that. But I wanted that for him, what he'd said he wanted. I wanted him to be confident and comfortable with himself. And that was something to work towards.

"Then do it."

"It's not that easy."

"It never is. It'll take time, and work. It might even take a complete rearranging of the way you look at things. An un-brainwashing, if you will."

"You're weird."

"I know." I grinned. "Well, if this is what you want, then I say we go for it. _You_ created this persona, Dave, so you're the one who has to break it down. All the power these people have over you is only as much as you give them. We'll go slow. Bit by bit. Piece by piece, we'll bring out the real you. We'll work on it. There's nobody else here, no pressure, no expectations. Tell me something about yourself. The real you."

He blinked at me. "Like what?"

"Like anything."

"Oh, okay. Umm." He looked around the park. Searching for inspiration, I guess. "My favourite colour is green."

"Green?" I smiled. "I would have thought red."

"Nope, green. I just like it better."

"Cool. What else?"

"Uh. I always liked hocky better then football."

"Then, why'd you quit?"

He shrugged. "Football jocks ruled the school. It seemed like the better option."

I nodded. "Keep going."

He turned away to stare at he ground, then met my eyes. "I think I'm gay."

For a moment I just stared, my eyes shooting wide. Then suddenly, through no conscious decision of my own, (that's my story and I'm sticking to it) I crash-tackled him into a hug.

"Woah! What he hell?"

"Dave, you just came out to me! That is huge!" I squealed. Yes, squealed.

"I thought you already knew." Dave said, confused.

"I did. But _you_ just told me. You came out to someone and said it out loud. How do you feel?" I pulled away, retreating back to my seat on the table.

"Umm," he seemed to consider it. "I feel… good." He grinned slowly. I grinned back. "Really good."

"I'm so proud of you!" I said, punching him lightly in the arm. Very, very lightly.

"Thanks." He rubbed his arm. Whoops.

We sat in silence for a bit. Comfortable, mulling over what we'd learned tonight. Dave was making progress faster then I could have ever hoped. And it meant the world to me that he chose to say those words for the first time to me.

"We have school tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." I grunted.

"How did you get here? You didn't walk did you?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal, I don't live that far away." _Liar, liar, pants on fire_, I winced.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said, standing up and walking towards his car.

Uh oh, couldn't let that happen. "Uh, nah, that's fine Dave, I don't mind walking."

"We'll, I'll walk you then. It'll make me feel better to know you're home safe."

"Uh…"

I caught a sent on the breeze. Suddenly, my whole body snapped around, instantly in a defensive stance. I couldn't stop the threatening snarl that tore from my throat.

Glowing blue eyes shone out of the darkness, grinning faces stepping from the shadows. I quickly counted eight pairs of blue lights. Eight pairs of glistening fangs. Eight darkly cackling voices, growling into the night.

Vampires.

Fuck.

~o0O.O0o~

**Okay, so when my best friend came out to me, I may have squealed and jumped on/hugged him. Admittedly I probably shouldn't have because we were both at work at the time, but hey, I couldn't help it. :p**

**And, Vampires! Uh oh. O.o**

**What did you guys think? Good or bad? In between? **

**Reviews are love!**

**Hugs for all!**


	12. Blood

**I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Again.**

**I just suck at this WIP stuff. But I was physically unable to write this chapter for so long. Every time I tried to write it, the words would not type out. It was terrible, and I'm so sorry. I'm not even sure how long it's been. Crap, I'm sorry.**

**Okay, I know you're all probably going to hate me after this. **

**I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. At all. We'd never get any new episodes if I did…**

**This is all un beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out.**

**~o0O.O0o~**

**Blood **

They fanned out, forming a loose semi-circle before me. Sloppy. Pathetic. Untrained. I bared my teeth in a snarling grin. Eight of them. Eight sets of fangs, eight vicious minds all working against me.

Childsplay.

"Well. If it isn't the illustrious princess of the Darkling race." One of them stepped forward slightly and I focused my eyes on him, but kept my attention roaming. I couldn't let even one of them go unwatched.

The vampire bowed mockingly, smirking at me. I didn't like him.

"I'm sorry, have we been introduced?" I asked.

"Not face to face." He said. His voice was precise. Educated and flowing. "But I've had many dealings with your work. And, of course, that of your brother and his hunters. I've studied so much of it, in fact, I feel as though I know you."

"I'm flattered you've taken such an interest. You should be pleased to know you'll be experiencing it first hand before the night is out." I smiled sweetly, palming a blade from my belt.

"Don't be so sure, Princess." He sneered. "There are eight of us. You are good, one of the best they say, but can you fight all of us at once and still protect your human?"

I felt myself twitch. Shit. Dave. I forgot about Dave.

The vampire laughed coldly. "So he was right."

"What are you talking about?" How the hell could I have been so stupid?

"I was told about you, Princess. I was told that you've been alone so long you've forgotten how not to be. The second your fighting instinct was activated, you forgot all else. Including your little friend."

Shit. Shit. Fuck. Dave. What the hell do I do now?

"Wren, what the hell is going on? Do you know them?" Movement behind me. Dave had moved. Taken a step forward.

"Dave. Keep back." I said, gesturing with my left hand, silver knife gripped tightly in my right. "Just stay back there, and keep away from them."

"Wise words that won't save him, Princess."

"He's not part of this."

"No. But he certainly looks tasty." His eyes flashed blue as they looked over my shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Tasty indeed."

I took a step to block his view of Dave. "Sorry, but he's off the menu."

I could hear Dave saying something behind me, but I couldn't pay attention right then. I needed to kill the vampires and get him out of here.

No one moved. We were at a stalemate that someone needed to break.

"Going to make a move, Fang-Face?" I said, eyes darting around the semi circle. Weaknesses. A vampire on the right was hungry, young and inexperienced. He wasn't used to waiting for his food, and being in the presence of heightened nerves, adrenaline and human flesh was wearing on him. A film of sweat was starting to appear on his face.

"I think we'll wait for you to make the first mistake, Princess. I told you. I've studied your methods."

The young vampire started to twitch slightly, his eyes dating between me, Dave and his boss.

"Well, while we're waiting, why don't you tell me about this guy that told you about me? I'm very interested in him, and what he had to say."

"I never reveal my source. It makes them less inclined to talk to you again. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Naturally." This was taking too long. The fledging must have more control then I assumed. Time to speed this up.

Faster then the eye, even vampiric eyes, could see, I slashed my knife across my arm. Blood flowed, dropping to the ground in heavy drops. With an agonised shriek of fury, the fledging struck. But I wasn't there.

Leaping straight into the air, I flung my blade into the young vampire, landing lightly on the shoulders of another, and burying silver into its back. Before I could blink, another was rushing me from the side, driven into a frenzy by the scent of my blood. I dodged quickly and kicked him into another that was barrelling from the opposite direction, throwing another knife into the heart of the next. They came at me from all sides and I kicked, punched, slashed, jumped and stabbed my way through them, until the ground was littered with blood and remains. Where was- ah, there. The knife flew from my hand, striking the coughing and spluttering body of the leader. He gasped and groaned.

Leaping through the air, I landed on his chest, digging my knee into his sternum and twisting my knife in his stomach.

"Who told you about me?" I demanded.

He only glared at me, so I took another knife from my belt and slowly sank it between his ribs, twitching the blade slightly as I did. To his credit, he didn't scream. He jerked and gasped and wailed a little, but he didn't scream.

"You- You have an admirer, P-Princess." He gasped. I let up on the pressure of the knives. "Someone's looking into your past, present and making a hole in your future."

"Who?" I asked.

"Some boy." I grabbed the knife handle again. "Wait! I don't know who! Some boy approached me. Said he knew where to find you and how to take you down. He gave us all the information we needed."

The signs. The vamp signs had been scrubbed from the town. And how had they snuck up on me tonight? My senses where attuned to danger, and yet they'd gotten so close to us tonight. How?

"This boy. Tell me about him."

He shrugged as best he could. "Not much to tell. He had that whole, 'mysterious' vibe coming off him. Melodramatic little brat. But he said that he could wipe the town clean and get us close to you. Close enough for a taste." He muttered the last part, his entire focus glued to the gash on my arm.

"A taste? Of my blood?" What?

"Of course. And they told me you were intelligent." He rolled his eyes as best he could while wincing. I pushed the blade in a little further. "O-of course of your blood. You're a Hunter, you know what Darkling blood is."

Duh. Naturally I knew what Darkling blood was. It was one of the first things taught to us. Ever.

Darking blood was like a highly potent drug to vampires. But not the good kind of drug, from a vamps point of view anyway. It was literally so strong, even a small amount could drive the vampire insane. Like, rocking, crying in the corner, clutching its knees, screaming from the hallucinations and pain, insane. The scent both attracted them, as any blood would, and repelled them, their senses recognising the danger for what it was. Though, I had read something once, about vampires doing experiments on other vampires. There where stories of vamps craving Royal blood.

The blood of my family, because of the magic that flowed through our veins, was said to be extremely powerful, healing and strengthening their bodies, letting them feel the power that we possessed, even if only for a little while. But even Royal blood still destroyed them. The physical enhancements had done nothing to abate or affect the mental trauma suffered. Our blood was dangerous to them, and all their senses told them that.

No vampire, with even an ounce of self-preservation would ever drink Darkling blood willingly. Ever. So, what the hell was he on about?

"Darkling blood is practically lethal to vampires. Why would you want it?" I asked.

He snorted derisively, as if _I_ was the one making no sense. "Stupid girl. Yes, Darkling blood is bad. Even the magic of the Royal blood is dangerous. But _you_, dear princess, are not purely Darkling." And with that, I felt the very blood he was talking about run cold.

He smirked. "There, you understand now. Human blood is not only good for us. It sustains us. We _need_ it. And your blood is half human. The drug of Darkling blood, diluted enough by human blood to be drunk without negative side effects. And the magic of the Royals. The power of the world at your fingertips. All wrapped into one, pretty little package." He tilted his head, his eyes sliding back down to my arm. He moaned. "Even now, I can smell it. Even just a little taste could heal me completely. Fix everything you've broken tonight. And, may I just say, it smells absolutely incredible."

This couldn't be happening. Surely, someone would have figured this by now. This couldn't be news to us. How could I have not known this? Holy shit.

I was freaking out. I knew that. But I couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't.

And then he looked me right in the eye. His dead, direct gaze, not wavering, not a slight hesitation. "Someone's coming for you, Princess. Someone knows what you are, and they're coming for you. You're ambrosia to our kind, and soon, you're going to die. The last thing you'll see will be the blue of a vampire's eyes. The last thing you'll feel will be the life draining from your body, drop by drop. I wonder how it will feel, knowing that your blood, your power, will be what gives the strength to finally eradicate your kind? Your friends. Your brother. Live with that princess. It might not be me, but soon, someone will taste you. And then, they'll be unstoppable."

He started to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I whispered. My voice sounded so weird. Breathy, far away. Confused. Even scared. Oh shit.

"I was just thinking that, he was right. Again."

"Right about what?"

"You are so easily distracted." He chuckled and moved his head to look at the ground behind me.

Oh fuck! I spun, plunging and twisting the blade into his heart, hearing his smug laugh cut off mid-chuckle. But I didn't hear it. Not really.

All my attention was focused on the body behind me. The warm, human, blood covered body.

Dave.

NO!

~o0O.O0o~

**I know, I suck! I'm sorry, especially after the last Glee episode!**

**Seriously! Oh my god! There are no words to describe what I felt in that episode! Just, Oh My God.**

**Reviews are love… *hopeful smile***


End file.
